


Following dreams

by lonelykitty12



Category: Disenchantment (TV 2018)
Genre: Gen, Mermaids, Mild Language, Mild Sexual Content, One Shot, Pirates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-01
Updated: 2019-11-01
Packaged: 2021-01-02 05:57:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21156737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lonelykitty12/pseuds/lonelykitty12
Summary: Oona and her pirate team are stuck on Mermaid Island on the way back to Dreamland. Oona's POV.





	Following dreams

**Author's Note:**

> Who else was disappointed of not seeing Oona after that pirate episode? It feels like the rest of the episodes of part 2 lasted more than two weeks in Dreamland. I tried to speculate what might have happened to her, so the story might deviate from what we will see next year, so a bit AU.  
P.S. English is not my native language, please don't be too hard on me.

It was a splendid weather, the sun was up, there was a light breeze and smell of flowers and sea. It would be a lovely honeymoon for any person, except it was not one. Well, not for me for sure. I was stuck with my crew on Mermaid Island, damn it! The boys, if I may call them so, were clearly enjoying the flirty mermaids’ company and massage, and the chests full of gold coins were getting lighter as the pirates kept asking for more gentle touching or ladies’ hands around them. If I knew they were so desperate for any female attention I would have stayed a few more days in Dreamland so that they could walk around the unpetrified village and hang out with women in a bar.

It’s been several weeks since I left Dreamland, of course I remembered what I had promised to Derek(oh, I did not find that requested clown outfit by the way!), “Every two weeks”. Who knew Leavo had neglected the ship maintenance so badly with all those years of never leaving his cabin! Flimsy plywood broke in several places when we stumbled upon minor rocks, so it was a miracle the ship was still repairable. Not sure palm trees of the island will do the job at least till we get to Dreamland and get it fixed thoroughly. I guess it is hard for the guys to work when there are delicate hands and almost topless bodies next to them. 

Someone squeezed my shoulder, and I looked up. A mermaid was smiling at me, “Is there anything I can help _you_ with, honey?”. 

“Hmm, I need a set of big and strong hands, it would really make me feel better”, I shrugged and looked at the direction of the ship. Was there any progress, I wonder?

“Oh, trust me, my hands can give you as much pleasure as any man can”, she giggled and stroked my thigh.

Oh my god, no! Ew! _That's_ what she meant! I jumped away from her and landed awkwardly onto my bottom. “Um, jeez, sorry about misunderstanding! I meant someone to help with repairing the ship”, I murmured and shook my head. 

“Me? Repairing the ship? Sorry babe, my hands were made to give pleasure but not to work hard like I am some sort of a carpenter”, the mermaid chuckled with a taunt. 

“I don’t think _you_ got what I need anyway”, I sighed. “Thanks for asking anyway”. I moved away from her to a shady area and started filtering rainwater though sand. A pair of strong muscular hands could help me _and_ the ship as well. C’mon, I have needs, too. Not that Zog did a good job at helping me with my them. Career and self-realization are great, no one would deny it, but there are times in a woman's life when she needs to feel adored and desired. And where would I find a lover now? Not among my pirate crew, I am not comfortable mixing work and personal life. Dreamland? They know me as their former queen they never cared about and viewed me as not more than a lizard. Dankmire? Hold on, I am still royalty there. Who is brave enough?... And really, how many Dankmirian men can be called strong and muscular? My hand of three digits will be enough to count them. Elves are too tiny and naive, meh.

Speaking of Zog, I wonder how he is enjoying his newly acquired bachelor life? Has he already melted my spiky crown into gold nuggets for his whores? Is he still on the way to self-destruction with cigars, food and sedentary lifestyle? How is Bean, still drinking with her ugly cat and that half-elf? Now with Dagmar hopefully dead, is she trying to make peace with what kind of person her mother was? And how is Derek doing without me? He seemed cheerful when I was leaving, did the mood stay until now? Is there anyone who stops him from pinching pastries between meals at least sometimes? Is there anyone for him to talk to? Is everything _withing normal_ in the kingdom? How are the things in Dankmire?

I sighed and plugged my ears trying to dampen the pesky sound of “Pop! Goes the weasel” tune I have heard so many times already, it was indeed the only song the accordeon player knew. Goddamnit, I will pay music lessons for the man if chance provided! It’s even worse than looking at the jester every night!

Well, I took the opportunity to become a pirate captain not so long ago, and soon enough I found out that getting treasures was unexpectedly the easiest part of the job. Having an amphibian captain has pros - we rarely need to fight and risk our lives for petty money or goods, unless the boys need to get some steam off. We do treasure diving: they drop the anchor with me clinging to it to search for goodies at the bottom of the sea. Then I pull the string attached to me, a bell rings, and the crew pull me and sacks of trophies out. Easy!

The hard part was being so far away with no news from Dreamland and Dankmire. Even from other kingdoms - and I've always enjoyed international news. But messenger turkeys do not swim, so here I was, left in the dark about events. Will it feels like missing out on my son's life, too? Will I come back just to see he was doing just fine without me, and probably will not need me _at all_ any more? I guess choosing to follow a dream over duties has consequences. 

The music stopped for a moment just to start over, and I whimpered aloud like a dog howling at the moon. Stan the executioner of Dreamland must know this trick to give prisoners a good torture!

"Are you in pain, Cap?" Ol' Stabby came from behind and crashed onto sand next to me stretching his tired legs. He must have heard me squeaking in desperation.

"Ah, it's nothing, bud. Just thinking about the ship and if I ever see my kid before my hair turns white. I brought presents, too - rare books for him, a new steel dagger for my step-daughter and even some exotic sweets for the fat-ass!"

The pirate narrowed his eyes and smiled gently, "This crappy bucket of a vessel should be fixed in a day or two, so if we don't overload it with junk we may make it to your boy"

A day or two! Great! I got up and ran a couple of circles around Stabby jumping and clapping, then sprinted to the ship site.The last thing I heard was Stabby's chuckle, "The crazy lizard queen all right"! 


End file.
